


Sunshine

by Flantastic



Series: Blacktail [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Cat Q, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: A snapshot.  A brief, precious moment set three years after the events of Blacktail.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-forger-and-a-point-man](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a-forger-and-a-point-man).



> I'm going to blame a-forger-and-a-point-man for sending me photos of Daniel Craig with his daughter for this. I wrote most of this last year because I got to wondering what my lovely cat!Q was up to - I just never got around to posting it.
> 
> No explanations included. I'm not saying you should read my 63k-word fic Blacktail so you can understand what's going on but you should probably read my 63k-word fic Blacktail so you can understand what's going on. ;-)

 

 

Q woke up to the stroke of James’s hand across his belly and the brush of his lips over the side of his neck.  He shifted and hummed contentedly. James was spooning him, Q’s long tail trapped between the warmth of his human’s thighs.  As his brain struggled to makes sense of why James had disturbed him a piercing wail came from the bedroom next to theirs.

“It’s your turn darling.”

Q nodded and groped for his glasses.  He put them on and squinted at the glowing hands of his alarm clock as he crawled out of bed.  4am, almost to the minute. If nothing else, their daughter Jessica was extremely punctual.

He wandered through to her room, flicking on the hallway light switch as he passed it.  She sounded ten times louder in here. He leant over the side of her crib and smiled. Her face was screwed up with the effort of shouting her displeasure, her tiny fists were shaking and her little black tail was whipping to and fro.  Q lifted her gently and held her to his chest. 

“Come on little lady.” He soothed.  “What’s so bad eh? Are you hungry already?  You had such a big supper.” His words might have been gently admonishing but he was secretly pleased that she’d developed such an appetite.  When James had heard about her, the last survivor of the illegal otherkind breeding facility raided by 006, she’d been malnourished and dehydrated almost to the point of death.  If Alec hadn’t found her when he did… Q shook his head as he carried her down to the kitchen. He quickly added dried formula and boiled water from the fridge to her bottle. He gave it a thorough shake before putting it in the microwave for a few seconds. He rocked her as they waited for it to warm through. 

The kitten had calmed a little but was still fussing so Q lifted her and nuzzled her lovingly.  It did nothing to calm her any further. The microwave ‘pinged’ and he sighed as he took out the bottle.  Shaking it again he took off the cap and sucked on the teat himself to test the temperature. It was perfect.  Taking advantage of the kitten’s crying he popped the nipple into her open mouth. She stopped for a moment, as if in shock, and goggled at Q before whipping her head to the side and wailing again.  He tried again twice more before carrying Jessica and her bottle back upstairs up to his own bedroom. James was still bundled up in the duvet but he sat up as Q flicked on the light.

“Sorry Daddy,” Q said, “It looks like it’s you she wants tonight.”

James immediately put his hands out and Q passed him their kitten.  She gave out one last shout as James nuzzled her and then fell silent.  Q handed him the bottle, shaking his head.

“Unbelievable.  Tell me again how she doesn’t prefer you to me.”

James huffed out a laugh as Jessica took the nipple of the bottle the second he offered it and started sucking.

“It won’t always be this way.” James said quietly.  “You’ll be her favourite soon enough.”

Q sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to stroke her soft little ears which were twitching contentedly as she fed.

“Why?  Because she’ll eventually realise that I have a tail like her?”  James nodded. “I don’t agree. I think you’ll always be her favourite because you’ll always be the fun one.  You’ll be slipping her sweeties while I’m moaning at her to clean her teeth. You’ll be letting her have pudding before she’s eaten all her vegetables.  You’ll be whisking her off on a motorcycle when she’s supposed to be doing her homework…”

James laughed again but he looked sombre as he studied Jessica.

“You make it sound like I’d be a dreadful influence on her.”

“Oh you will.  It’s a good job she’s got me as well, isn’t it?”

James looked up at him then and smiled.  Q leaned forward and they kissed softly. When they broke it off, James was grinning.

“How did I ever get to be so lucky?”

“Because you’re a good man.  I think that’s part of why she adores you so much too.  That and the way you took her without hesitation. I can still remember the first time  _ I _ saw you.  The moment you crouched down beside me in that cell and told me I was yours.”  Q closed his eyes briefly. “I remember it like it was yesterday. The smell of your aftershave.  The brilliant blue of your eyes. The gentleness of your touch.” He opened his eyes again and stroked the fine fur of Jessica’s tiny tail.  “She might never remember that hellhole the you saved her from but on some level she’ll always associate you with safety. Warmth. Food. Definitely food.  Christ, she’s finished that bottle already.”

James pulled it back and there was an audible ‘pop’ as Jessica let go.  He lifted their little kitten and put her over his shoulder. Q smiled at how large James’s hand looked as he gently rubbed her back.

“Okay kiddo.  No throwing up now, I haven’t got a towel handy.”

Right on cue Jessica gave out an enormous belch and Q couldn’t help but laugh at the look of comical surprise on James’s face.

“Do you want me to put her back down?” He offered.

“I’ll do it in a minute.  I’d imagine there’s a nappy change due any time now.”  James said. “Why don’t you come back to bed?”

Q got up and rounded the bed before slipping back in.  James rolled and Q snuggled in until Jessica was supported by both of their hands.  James looped his hand around Q’s back and pulled him in for another kiss.

“I still don’t know how I got to be so lucky.  You… Jess… I’m so happy.” 

Q grinned and smoothed his thumb over James’s eyebrow.

“Me too.”  He looked down at their kitten.  She was on the verge of falling asleep.  She’d only been with them for a month but it seemed like they’d been a family forever.  He stroked her cheek. “I couldn’t believe it when you brought her into my office. I thought M was going to have a heart attack.”

James chuckled.

“She loves it.  That woman would think there was something wrong if I didn’t piss her off at least once a week.”  He tickled Jessica's belly as she seemed to wake herself up to yawn before gazing up at him sleepily.  His next words were quieter. “Do you think that we’ll have to wait until she’s eighteen to emancipate her?”

“No.  The way things are moving, otherkind slavery will be outlawed way before then.”  Q said. Technically they owned Jessica and James had been furious when he’d realised they wouldn’t be able to officially adopt her as their child.  Q had been much more pragmatic. They would do their best by her. Provide for her. “But it doesn’t matter. None of it matters. What matters is that we love her and we will raise her as a family.  We’re her parents now and she’ll never know what it’s like to be collared. Who gives a fuck what a piece of paper says?”

James smiled and was about to say something when a familiar aroma met Q’s sensitive nose.

“You might want to change that nappy now…”

James raised an eyebrow and then wrinkled his nose.

“I think you might be right.”  He got up out of bed and then waited for Q to kiss their daughter’s forehead before gently lifting her.  “Say goodnight to Papa, little stinker.”

He walked out of the room and Q snuggled down waiting for him to return. He buried his face in his pillow, smelling the warm milky aroma of his daughter.

_ Their _ daughter.

Through the long years that he spent in captivity at the mercy of Rodriguez and his men, he would never have dreamed that he could ever be happy again but now he had so much to be grateful for.  As he closed his eyes he realised that he could hear James singing softly to Jessica;

_ “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are grey _

_ You'll never know, dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away…” _

Q smiled as he relaxed and waited for his lover to come back to bed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
